Ornamental rings such as finger rings have been used since before recorded history. In modem times, jewelers have typically employed various casting techniques to make custom rings, but generally the shank and bezel of the ring are rigidly secured to each other such that if the bezel or jewel it is holding is jarred, the shank is twisted in an uncomfortable manner on the wearer's finger. Additionally, a high level of skill has generally been required to make custom rings.